darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvan Hectus
Sylvan is the current host for the metal element Appearance Sylvan is a blue anthro wolf, he wears a blue hood and iron shoulder pads, the hood is connected to a middle armor piece that has a gem in it. He wears clothing that matches his fur, consisting of a long sleeve shirt with 2 yellow stripes running from through the torso area and long pants that has 2 horizontal stripes on the lower leg area. He doesn't wear shoes. Personality Sylvan seems to talk in a somewhat sarcastic nature most of the time, this easily hides his plans from everyone except the mind host. He talks in a calm and chill tone when trying to get people to make deals with him. For a wolf, he's fairly civilized, when he's not fighting of course. He tries to help the people in need, although he has some form of hatred towards bandits. Bio Sylvan was born and raised by his birth parents (will have names later). At a very young age, bandits attacked his parents, this has awoken his metal powers, but it didn't save his parents. After that event, he lived on the streets, usually eating bread and drinking milk to fulfill his dietary needs, one day, he came across a man who dropped his watch without noticing, Sylvan took the watch and thought of selling it, but after some thinking, he gave the watch back to the man. They had a short conversation that ended with the man asking for Sylvan to go live with him. During his stay with Benjamin, it looks like the gentleman has raised him with care just like his own child..... (Will be expanded later) At some point, Sylvan has traveled to Hideston where he met most of the element's host in order of Hugh, Mira, Nick, Lexi, Chira, Falaos, Max, Rezel, Liam and Starlet. During his stay in Hideston, he managed to burn down an inn and the forest, but he redeemed himself (I think) by killing the bandit population and returning all the stolen objects back. Sylvan decided to get out of Hideston and followed Max to Wintersberg....... (will be expanded) Metal Powers Sylvan had unlocked his powers at a fairly young age, this gave him lots of time to practice it throughout the years of his childhood and teenhood Metal warping These are the more specific things Sylvan can currently with metal warping Metal control Sylvan is shown to be able to control, bend, compress and levitate almost anything metal related. Golemancy Sylvan is able to create metal golems and control them at will, although, they're practically useless when Sylvan is not controlling them. Metal Regeneration Sylvan can currently make metals self-regenerate, although, the regeneration process is fairly slow and stubborn, the less solid a metal is, the faster the regeneration process. Metal Creation Unlike "metal regeneration", Sylvan can only make certain amounts of metals in a short burst of time, if he makes too much metal, this ability will be temporary disabled for about five hours, if he constantly goes over the limit every five hours, he will lose consciousness, this could be lethal. Alloy Creation So far Sylvan can only make alloys that are made from 2 metals, he doesn't seem to be able to make alloys out of 3 metals. Metal type change Sylvan has the ability to change one type of metal into another. Examples of these is when Sylvan changed the gallium on Falaos into bismuth. Metal Sense Basic metal sense Sylvan can detect any nearby metals. Although, currently, this ability only lets him detect metals but it won't let him identify metals, he will only get a signal. This ability works like an invisible pulse, but since it's just a pulse, Sylvan can only know where the metal was when the pulse hit the metal, the metal can move places without Sylvan noticing. (Unless he spams this ability) In order to do this, Sylvan needs to close his eyes and focus for a certain period of time, usually 10-20 seconds, if Sylvan loses focus, he needs to redo this. Tier 2 metal sense This version of metal sense allows Sylvan to detect all the metals' movement, but he has to stay stationary in order to keep detecting metal. Sylvan needs to also close this eyes for this one, but the focus time required to access this takes 5-6 minutes, once he taps into this, he can see all surrounding metals in a small radius, the radius increases as he stays in focus. Again, if he loses focus, he has to redo this. Other Abilities Sword Fighting Sylvan is shown to be able to fight with a sword properly without many mistakes Blacksmithing Sylvan is shown to have some blacksmithing experience Weakness Natural weakness Sylvan is a walking lightning rod, the element lightning can easily beat him in a fight. (And sylvan doesn't know how to make plutonium) Improvising His "improvise" strategy can easily be his downfall sometimes, he can't always rely on improvising. Horrible caretaker Growing up, Sylvan has killed almost all his pets in within the first 2 months, he also almost got his childhood friends in danger too. Relationships Family (will be expanded) Love Interest Jennifer Sallymore Jennifer is Sylvan's girlfriend, whether they're still in a relationship or not is currently unknown Friends (will be expanded) Relationships The current companion to Sylvan is Zeus, a red doberman. Trivia *Although Sylvan can make stainless steel, he can't make regular steel, since stainless steel is purely metal while regular steel has carbon in it.Category:Metal Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Anthros